Lies of The Black Rose
by Golden Cobra
Summary: Would like to say sorry for the lateness in my updates... This is about Aubrey and about someone he killed... er... about that person's daughter. Aubrey and Risika are in this along with my own added character. The main character. by my dreams
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Disclaimer: I only own who you have no idea who is... This is in Jalisa's POV   
  
It was a cold night in April when it all started... I was about seven years old when it happened. Rain poured down from the heavenly skies and thunder rumbled across the sky. Yellow streaks of lightning striked out like a snake, there one second lighting up everything, gone the next. I remember it all so clearly... I was wearing a black dress and my mom was wearing a sparkly red one... She was so beautiful with her curly brown hair and mud-colored eyes. Her skin was so fare... it made me wish I could touch it... like the soft silky petals of a rose... The man that was coming over was pale... he had pure black eyes too... Crimson shirt... Mommy said he was my dad. My real dad. That was hard to believe but... Back to the story. What happened was he came to the door.   
  
_ring around the rosy_  
  
Rung it and mommy answered. She smiled to him and said, "Welcome Aubrey... Long time no see..." The man, whose name is Aubrey, smiled and took mommy's hand and kissed it. I had to smile, he was charming. He looked to me with his empty eyes and smirked. I couldn't look away, something about him... My head slowly tilted to the side, curly hair falling off my shoulders. "Hello, Jalisa." He says softly. I step towards him then smile. He takes me in his arms and holds me closely, whispering something into my ear that to this day I don't understand.  
  
_pockets full of poesy_   
  
"Those that lie to those they love, suffer." I tilted my head but shrugged it off as nothing really. For I was about seven and that truely didn't mean anything that would be worth it. He puts me down and smiles. "Why don't you go run along and play?" I nodded then ran away, going to my nursery. Oh, did I mention we were rich? Yeah. We had tons of rooms, a mansion. Beautiful at that. I sat down and began to play with a puzzle.   
  
_ashes ashes_   
  
Later I hear tons of commotion. I stand and walk out of the nursery just in time to see mommy fall to the ground in a puddle of pretty crimson red gunk. I look up too see the man standing there, knife in hand. I tilt my head, tears welling up in my eye. He simply smiles, a cruel wicked one. "Don't lie to those you love, you suffer." He walks over to me and runs a hand through my hair, putting blood in it. He then stands and walks away, spitting on mommy's body. Her heart is literally torn out and lying on the floor a couple feet away from her, blood surrounding it. There is blood on the wall in handprints. Everywhere...  
  
_we ALL fall down_   
  
I wake up quickly, cold sweat pouring down my forehead. I shiver at the cold memory that nightmare brought upon me.. It was indeed all real. It all happened. And the police still cannot find the man that killed my mother with his kiss. I can no longer sleep, its imposible. The dream-no nightmare. It haunts me. I stand and pace around the room before getting dressed and going outside to jog.   
  
Jogging always takes the stress away from me and right now, that is what I needed. I made my way down the street, no cars out. Not unusual. I lived in a small town. I pass down a road that never really seemed to be there before but curiosity never bugs me. I continue my jog. I am running away from my fear, that I know. But it is okay when your fear is your mother dying infront of you over and over and over..  
  
_itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout_   
  
I continue, now running. Running forever. That's what I will be doing. I will run away forever and never face my fears. Sounds like a plan. Run away forever. That is what us humans do. We run.. We run from the predators.. we run from our fears.. hell, we run from bees too.   
  
Live and let live, right? How come vampires take their prey from surprise? Why do they make a game of human life? Lets see how long we can play with our food before making it suffer. That sounds great. Soon, I stop running. "What is wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking about the enemy.. I must stop.." I look up and smile, glad to see dawn was coming. Soon cars would come by and hopefuly it would turn out to be a good day after all.   
  
On my way home it seems as though God just flicked the 'on' switch. Cars started to roam the streets and people the sidewalks. Funny how it worked, Everyone pushes through each other. The people from the north side work on the south side, the people on the south side work on the north side. Kinda makes me think: Why don't the south people work on the south side and the north people work on the north side? Its crazy.  
  
_down came the rain and washed the spider out_   
  
A car horn brought me back to reality and made me blink. I turn towards the noice and see I am indeed standing in the middle of trafic. Oh my, how embarrassing. I walk past and sigh.   
  
My door opens with a slight creek, I make a mental note to fix it and walk in. I go to the coffee maker which has automaticly made my coffee. I taste it but instantly its soaking down the drain. "Ew.." I shake my head then head out once again. To the cafe it seems. Yes, that would work, the coffee there is always good. Plus its fun to watch everyone and hear whats up on the news.   
  
_out came the sun and dried up all the rain_   
  
The normal people are there, and the one that had been catching my eye lately. A young girl sitting in the corner, always there away from the glorious sun. I glance over at her and smile, she seems to do the same thing I do.. but maybe for a different reason. She has the rebelious teen hair-do. Tiger stripes. Kinda cool when you look at it.   
  
A group of teenage girls talk amungst themselves. I do not dare go over and talk to them.. they are popular.. me.. I am just.. well.. A nerd? I sigh lightly and watch the young cheerleaders talk about guys and who the latest relationship is. Shaking my head I go back to my coffee.   
  
My thoughts then slip away back to my world.. my sickning one. The male, I try to remember what he looks like.. Dark eyes.. that is the only thing that really sticks out.. His beautiful mysterious dark eyes. The rest of him soon appears in my head and I think hard. Not realizing the tiger striped girl sat down infront of me. "His names Aubrey. is it not?" she asks me slowly. My eyes pop open and I look at her. "Yes.. Aubrey.." Hope must show in my eyes now. "Do you know him? Do you know where he is? HeÕs the one that-"   
  
She stops my and nods. "The one that killed your mother.."   
  
I nod. "yesÉ"  
  
Slowly she stands. "I will meet you here later. Okay?" She starts to walk away but stops. "Six tomorrow, and my name.. is Rasika."   
  
_and the itsy bitsy spider crawls up the spout again._   
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\   
  
I swallow the lump that was caught in my throat and push open the doors of my house. I sigh lightly. Could this girl actually know who the person was who killed my mother? I shake my head lightly. "Imposible.." I sigh then sit down and pick up the remote to my sterio. I click it on and instantly my favorite singer comes on. The one that claimed to be a vampire.. It could be true though.. Never know. I shrug lightly and smile as the demonic music fills my house. I close my heavy eyes and soon drift to sleep.  
  
_"No!" young Jalissa screams as she continues to run from the flaming eye that followed her. Her long white dress flowed behind her as she continued to run, feet burning across the seering hot ground. She is on a road like thing but its kinda like a cliff but... not really... a bridge. Yes, a bridge. It was made of black concrete. To the left was lava and to the right was lava. If she fell... If she fell... She continues to run, nearly tripping over a rock. She screams again as the figures great big arms fall around her. The room changes into a medieval ballroom. Jalissa wears a light blue dress and long white gloves. She gulps then slowly looks up from her feet, her eyes slowly move up from the floor to the mans legs then up to his chest, and what a chest at that... then up his arm, so strong they were... Her eyes slowly land on the mans face and she lets out a horrified scream._   
  
I scream and wake up quickly, cold sweat pouring down my face. I gasp and look around quickly. I gulp yet again then pull back the covers. I stand and pull on a few garments of clothing... I checks myself in a mirror. I matched... good enough. I walk out the door and glance at the clock... 5:30. I only had 30 minutes to get to the cafe. I shake my head and break into a jog. I put my hair up into a messy bun while jogging.   
  
I open the door to the cafe and freezes. Sitting with Risika is a dark hair dark eyed man. He looks up slowly and holds her gaze. "Ah, Jalissa." He stands and makes his way towards me.   
  



	2. Lies Of The Black Rose: No Turning Back

I held the mans gaze, staring deep into his eyes. It was him... That was the man. Rasika stood and made her way to me then took my wrist and led me over to him then sat me down across from him. "Don't leave..." I pleaded with her, staring up at her with the most terrified face I could muster up. Risika looked to Aubrey then to me. "...I suppose I will stay... for your safty..." She sat next to me, looking at Aubrey, if I didn't know better I'd say they were having a conversation in their minds... Especialy by the way Aubrey growled.   
  
"Little Jalissa..." He averted his eyes to me. "You've grown up, so beautiful now." He reached across the table and took my hand. I stiffened. That hand had held the knife... that killed my mother. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked to him. "...You... You... You killed her..." I stumbled over my words. "I... You... Get away from me... I wish I never agreed to this. Go away..."   
  
"You wish me gone? You'll regret that as well, young Jalissa, for you will see me again..." He stood and looked at Rasika, staring at her before walking past us both and leaving the cafe.   
  
I looked at the table, the firmiliar sting of tears in my eyes. "...I'm sorry... I have to go..."   
  
"You won't be safe...."   
I looked at her then stood and left the cafe, hurrying home, pushing my way through the crowds.   
  
As soon as I got home I collapsed on the couch and burried my face in my hands, letting my tears fall from their prison. She was gone, there was nothing I could do but I needed to have revenge. He had to pay for what he did to her... what he did to me... That... is when I made.... the worst decision of my life... 


End file.
